


it's because i had no other choice.

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Slash, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation to "why did you do this?", but can be read as a standalone piece. poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's because i had no other choice.

You're a padlocked person.  
Code runs behind hazel eyes,  
secrets wrapped around your ribs.  
Every footfall is a lie.  
Every kiss a memory.  
Every joke selected  
from a litany of burnt  
and broken  
bridges.  
That college kid,  
that suburban child,  
a coat of paint  
over sturdy brick walls.  
A prison cell.  
'There's a person in there,' she thought.  
(There were two.)


End file.
